Triangular Tuna Sandwiches
by Artificial Lullaby
Summary: The obligatory High School fic, as done by yours truly. Sora's usually pretty good at picking up on these things. Soriku, AkuRoku. Rated T for language.


Okay, so this is my go at the obligatory Kingdom Hearts high school fic. Hope you like it.

* * *

It was official. High school sucked.

Sora sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He and his brother, Roxas, were walking to their school, only 10 minutes from the apartment they shared with their older brother Cloud.

High school sucked because Roxas had a boyfriend, who he'd been with for almost 7 months, and until they had gotten together, Sora and Roxas had been close. Now it seemed as though they were getting further and further apart. Roxas had a committed boyfriend, and somehow Sora, the older twin by almost 15 minutes, was still without a relationship. That, and Axel really, really annoyed him. He was sure that a lot of the time, Axel was just trying to wind him up, and for some reason he let him. Most of the time he just chalked it up to Axel being an ass, and partly up to him being easily wound up. High school also sucked because of crappy uniforms. Since when were blue plaid trousers a good idea? And with a matching plaid tie? The person who came up with the idea was surely a person of great wicked intent.

Roxas sighed beside him, and Sora looked over at him. They were exactly the same height, so he didn't have to look up or down at his brother.

"What's wrong with you?" Sora asked, and Roxas shook his head, his blond spikes swaying slightly as he did so.

"I just got a text from Hayner, and he almost just got into a fight with Seifer again. He needs to stop letting him get under his skin," Roxas said, before he pushed his phone back into his pocked. "This is the third time this month they've almost fought over something stupid."

Sora snorted. "They should just get over it and make out."

"What?" Roxas gasped, as though the thought had never occurred to him.

Sora, who was usually totally oblivious to these sorts of things, thought that it was painfully obvious that Hayner and Seifer shared some sort of attraction. In fact, the first time he had seen them in one of their fights, he was sure the two of them were about to throw one another to the floor and make hot, sweaty love, right there and then. When it hadn't happened, he'd been slightly disappointed.

"You can't tell me you don't see it, Rox," said another voice. Axel appeared to the side of the boy, who first beamed, then threw his arms around the significantly taller boy's neck, pulling him down into a brief kiss, the red-head's arms creeping around Roxas' shoulders. Sora stood near them, scratching at his forehead absently.

"Hi," Roxas said softly as Axel straightened up. Axel murmured something back, which Sora didn't catch, but it must have been something dirty because Roxas blushed the same shade as his boyfriend's hair, and smacked him hard on the arm. Axel laughed a little, then placed his arm around Roxas' shoulders, and together they walked down the sidewalk, Sora wandering a few paces behind them.

Sora said nothing else all the way to School, and Roxas and Axel remained wrapped in their own little conversation, neither of them very concerned with the rest of the world. They were approaching the school gates when Sora felt an arm around his shoulder, and he looked up to see the silver hair of his best friend, who was leaning on him, his face less than a breath away from his.

"Morning," Riku said, squeezing him slightly before he let him go.

"Morning, Riku." Sora waited until Riku had extracted himself from his shoulders, and then hugged him properly, placing a kiss on the other boy's cheek.

"How are you?" Riku asked, readjusting the way his bag sat on his shoulder, before he reached down and took Sora's hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm all right. We went to visit my brothers yesterday, but Loz wouldn't stop crying, so we had to leave."

They continued into school, to the tree at the front of the building, just inside the gates, where they met their friends every morning before the start of the day. Naminé and her cousin Kairi were already sat at the base of the tree, laughing about something the blonde had just said. The red head looked up, and spotted them.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called, and the two of them waved back. They ambled over and dropped themselves down beside the two girls, Sora next to Naminé and Riku next to Kairi. Axel and Roxas sat down behind Sora, continuing their own little conversation. Axel leaned against the tree, Roxas nestled in against him. Naminé had once said that they were the perfect fit.

Kairi and Naminé talked between them, but Sora looked across to see Riku looking at him, and the boy rolled his aquamarine eyes at the brunet. Sora held back a laugh, and he tried to deny the subconscious urge to turn his face away and blush. Riku's piercingly blue-green eyes really were quite pretty in the light.

Sora looked away from Riku as he felt his face heating up, and he let out an indignant squawk when a blitzball collided with the top of his head.

"Tidus, what the hell?" Sora barked, looking up at his blond friend, pouting slightly at him.

The blitzer came and dropped himself down beside him, extending a hand up to his girlfriend, Yuna, to help her down gently. Her cousin Rikku and their friend Paine followed, Rikku chittering away at the stoic young woman, who just glared menacingly into the middle distance.

"Dude, you're all pink," Tidus laughed, and Sora scowled at him, before hitting him on the arm. "What's your problem? Walk in on Axel and Roxas again?"

"Ew, no." He shuddered. "I'm still traumatised from the last time."

He could still remember – vividly – the occasion, a month ago, when he'd walked in on Roxas and Axel, the red-head had his hand down his little brother's shorts, and he hadn't stuck around long enough to see where Roxas' hands were.

"So what is it then? You got to be blushing about something." Tidus let Yuna nestle into his side, leaning over to kiss her forehead when Sora didn't answer.

"It's nothing."

For a few more minutes they sat there, waiting for Selphie, Wakka and Lulu to turn up, as well as Demyx and Zexion, but they were usually late. The first bell rang, and they stayed seated for a few moments longer, before they all begrudgingly got to their feet and shuffled off to their homeroom.

"Hey, Roxas," Hayner shouted from the doorway to the building, and Roxas tore his eyes away from Axel long enough to acknowledge his friend, before turning his eyes back to his friend.

"Hey, Hayner," Sora said as he drew closer. "Heard you almost got into a fight with Seifer again. What'd he do this time?"

Hayner snorted and pushed through the door with Sora beside him. "He called Roxas a fag again. Then he called me a fag."

Sora had to keep from shouting "but you're totally gay for him!", and instead nodded quietly. He bitched about Seifer for the few minutes it took for them to walk to their homeroom, and then they entered, they all quietened down, except for Tidus, who continued to tell his story of Blitz victory to Yuna and anyone else who would listen at the top of his lungs. Leon, their homeroom teacher, was less than impressed.

"Pipe down, Tidus. We were all at the game, we know what happened." He rolled his eyes, before he turned to look at Axel, who was sat on Roxas's desk, tugging gently on the other boys tie. "Axel, go sit down. I don't want to have to get the hose again."

Axel grumbled something highly inappropriate but slid from his desk and wandered to his own seat. The room fell silent and Leon began to talk about something, but Sora wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. He scribbled out a little note to Riku, about being bored and how much he hated coming to school, which he then folded down into a triangle and flicked from his desk over to Riku's, the one to the right of his.

He didn't tune in to what Leon was saying at all, instead opting to watch Riku write his return note, studying the way he bit his lip gently as he thought about what to write back, and the little smile that crossed his face as he wrote something down then read it back to himself. He re-folded the paper and flicked it back. It read "_I know, it sucks so much doesn't it? Oh well. You still coming over tonight?_" There were four kisses following the message, and Sora smiled a bit as he read it over a couple of times. He had just scrawled his response back quickly ("_Of course. You prepared to get your ass kicked at Mortal Kombat?_" followed by 5 kisses) and flicked it over the divide between their desks, when Sora heard the word 'Fag!' hissed from the back of the room, and Axel leapt to his feet almost immediately, threatening bodily harm to whoever had said it, and Homeroom quickly dissolved into madness.

Sora was separated from most of his friends for the next period, aside from Zexion who had turned up late as usual, and so he had to sit through Maths largely unoccupied and unentertained. He somehow managed to survive this hardship, and after a gruelling double period of maths, followed by another hour of English, he was reunited with Riku, Kairi, his brother and his annoying red shadow, and Demyx, who had turned up a little after Zexion, looking flushed and rumpled.

"Lunch!" Sora shouted happily, taking Riku by the hand and leading him over to their tree, where they all sat, Sora leaning against the tree and the rest forming an almost circle out from there. As they sat down, Riku hugged him briefly, before pressing a kiss into his temple. He leaned back and pulled out his lunch of triangular tuna sandwiches without crusts, and handed one to the brunet.

Sora let most of the conversation pass him by as he had done for most of the day already, and instead observed the different people of their little group.

Demyx was alternating between flapping about girlishly and drinking from a seemingly eternal juice-box. Kairi was no better – she was also flapping about girlishly, taking bites from slices of melon she had in a little Tupperware box, A drop of melon juice escaped down her chin, and he didn't dare follow it's course unless he had a death wish. He didn't.

He then turned his attention to Riku. Typical Sora-thoughts of Riku included: Best friend. So pretty. Does anyone else look that cool when they're eating tuna sandwiches? Riku noticed him watching, and smiled briefly. Sora smiled back, and for a few more moments he carried on watching him. He could seriously do it all day.

Sora heard an indignant cry and a loud smack, and he looked over to see Axel cowering before a livid looking Roxas, his fierce blue eyes burning into the red head's face. Axel cracked one green eye open to look at him, and all Sora could think was that it was totally amazing the way his whole body relaxed, all the tension just flowing out of him with that single gesture. Axel opened his other eye, and for a few minutes, Roxas and Axel just looked at one another, drawing ever so slightly closer over the passing moments until they were a breath away from one another and more than a little cross eyed. For a moment, Sora honestly didn't know how his brother could be that close to someone he loved and not take the extra centimetre and close the distance between them.

As he regarded them, Roxas shifted his position slightly, his whole body shifting forwards slightly. His lips met those of his boyfriends, and within seconds it had dissolved from a strange sort of battle of self-control into a full-blown make out session, and Sora looked away as quickly as he could, and stared at his thumbs instead.

"Hey, you guys!"

Sora and Riku looked up to see Yuffie running towards them, waving frantically at them. Kairi and Demyx looked up as well, but Axel and Roxas just carried on with what they were doing.

By the time Yuffie reached them, she was panting and out of breath, but she insisted on telling them her story. "You'll never guess what happened. Seifer and Hayner got into this huge fight, and Seifer totally bitch-slapped Hayner, then Hayner punched Seifer in the face," she blurted out. They all looked at her expectantly. "And then Seifer just grabbed Hayner, and all of a sudden they're making out."

Sora laughed triumphantly, while Axel broke away from Roxas.

"Dude," he said. "That's totally hot."

"I know, isn't it?" Yuffie squealed. Roxas punched his boyfriend on the arm, before he leaned back in to kiss him again.

"I knew it," Sora said. "I can't believe there's so many gay couples at our school. I mean, there's those two," he said, pointing at his brother and his obnoxious boyfriend, who then proceeded to start moaning as loudly as he could, "there's Seifer and Hayner, Xemnas and Saïx."

"And there's also Zexion and Demyx, can't forget about them, or Cloud and Leon" Kairi said. Sora shuddered in remembrance of one particularly scarring night that should never be discussed involving Cloud, Leon and the shower curtain. Sora burned it later the same day. "And then there's always you two," she finished, pointing at Sora and Riku with two splayed fingers.

They both blinked at her for a moment, before looking at one another and laughing nervously.

"What?" Riku asked, a hint of hysteria creeping into his voice.

"Well, it's just that you guys are so close, you may as well be a couple, you know?" Kairi said in a very casual, nonchalant sort of way. Yuffie was slowly backing away, before she turned and ran towards the school. "I mean, you're always hugging each other, you've kissed more than once. Come on, you guys are totally made for each other."

Sora looked over to Riku, who had become paler rather quickly, his aquamarine eyes wide. Roxas and Axel had extricated themselves from one another, and were staring at the blond's brother.

"That's just silly," Sora said. "That's silly, isn't it Riku?"

Riku looked back at him, his eyes even wider, before he sprang to his feet and bolted into the building. For a moment, He watched after him, before Kairi slapped him swiftly in the back of the head.

"Go after him, you bum!"

"Why?"

Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes. "We all know you're going to go eventually, because you care about him, so just do us all a favour and go now, before you end up hurting him. Okay?"

For a moment, Sora gaped wordlessly at her, before he begrudgingly got to his feet and wandered into the school.

It didn't take him long to find Riku, who had gone straight to the bathrooms, his usual hiding spot within the school. The boy was standing over one of the sinks, glaring intently at the plug as though it had wronged him.

"Riku."

He looked up, and Sora chewed on his lip for a second as he thought about what to say next.

"Look, Riku. Kairi was just being stupid when she said that, you know? She just jumps to conclusions all the time." Sora hadn't yet noticed that Riku was looking at him very intently, drawing ever so slightly closer. "I mean, she just picks an idea up and runs with it, you know?" Riku had managed somehow to get closer to Sora, less than a foot away from him, without the brunet even noticing.

"Sora?" Riku said softly. Sora's sky-blue eyes flicked to him immediately. He was suddenly very close, and Sora was painfully aware of how dry his lips were. He watched as Riku's eyes flickered down briefly, before coming back up to settle on his eyes.

The door to the bathroom opened, and before Sora had a chance to see who it was, Riku had pointed at the door and hissed "Out!" at whoever it was. Whoever it was turned and fled as quickly as possible.

In the brief moment his eyes flickered to the door and back, Riku had managed to close the rest of the distance between them.

"You can't tell me you don't feel it too," Riku said softly, his breath warm against Sora's skin. For a moment, they stood, barely more than a few centimetres apart, before Sora reached up and pressed his lips to Riku's briefly. Their eyes met briefly as Sora pulled back slightly, and Sora smiled softly.

"I do feel it," he said, before he snaked his hands up to entangle them in the taller boy's hair, pulling him back down for a longer, searing kiss.

"I bet they're going at it in the bathrooms."

"Shut _up, _Axel," Roxas hissed.

Sora and Riku returned to the tree with only a few minutes of their lunch period remaining, both slightly flushed, their hair significantly mussed. As usual, their hands were intertwined between them, but Sora held his body slightly closer to Riku's than usual, and the stupid grins they had on their faces spoke volumes.

Kairi gave a low whistle, and Demyx grinned at them broadly, nudging Zexion, who had arrived ten minutes before, on the shoulder.

"You guys are so cute!" Kairi called as they grew closer. They looked over at her, and Sora shrugged. When they reached the tree, they sat, and Sora laid his head on Riku's shoulder.

"So I guess it's fairly safe to assume that you're the latest couple to add to the Destiny High's Gay Couples List?" Demyx asked, grinning at them in a very feline manner.

Sora blushed, and then nodded. "Yep. Gay couple number 6."

"You owe me 10 bucks, Rox," Axel said, grinning widely.

* * *

His eyes are incredible. No, seriously, they are. They're so green I sometimes think that they would glow if you turned the lights off, but I don't want to try just in case they don't, and I can't see them any more. They're my favourite things about him. I could just sit here all day and look at them, just spend hours gazing into his eyes, but I guess that would be rude.

"Dude, your brother's totally perving over Riku," Axel said, right next to my ear.

I hit him, hard, and he squealed like a little sissy girl, scrunching his eyes up like I was about to do it again. He's such a wimp. I'm currently sitting facing him, my legs crossed, his too, our knees touching.

He cracks one of his beautiful greens open, and I have to stop myself from pouncing on him. I mean, we're in school for God's sake. Instead, I indulge in a little practice we share. Sora says it's like a staring competition, but instead of being the first to blink, it's the first to lose all self-control and kiss the other. It's not.

I don't think I can compare it to something else. It's kinda weird. We spend as long as we can anticipating it, I can just feel him less than an inch away from my skin and it drives me mad, but waiting as long as we can until we start necking like the hormone-ridden teenagers that we are makes it so much more fulfilling.

He opens his other eye, and my god I can feel the heat rising within me already. I keep my eyes on him, on his eyes, and I have to bite my lip to remind me that we're playing keep-away. The urge to lift my hand and run it through his hair is almost unbearable, to just touch his cheek or _something_. But I don't. Axel seems to have the same idea as me, as he searches for my hands and threads his fingers between mine, without looking away from me.

We've somehow drawn closer to one another, I can feel his breath so much closer, feel it so much hotter against my skin. He whispers my name – I feel it rather than hear it, it's barely there – and I have to remind my self once again that we're in school, there's no sex-having here, thank you very much.

My eyes drop from his down to his lips, which I know from so much experience are soft and almost always hot, and I have to bite my lip again. I have no idea how I'm still doing this. I want nothing more than to just melt into his arms and kiss him and feel him and taste him until we can barely think straight, but I guess I'm just more stubborn than him. At least I hope I am.

He's closer than he was before when I lift my eyes back up to his, and I start to feel dizzy for trying to see his whole face at once. If I look straight ahead, not up, I'm looking at his tattoos, little downward triangles just below his eyes. He says they didn't hurt too much, but I think he was lying. I look back up to his eyes, and now he's even closer, and I don't know if I've moved or he had. He's so close I can almost feel his lips against mine, and it's driving me mad. He's just so damn perfect it sometimes makes me want to cry when I'm not with him. He makes me so happy, I can't imagine what I'd do without him.

I bite my lip once again, before I shift my leg, since it's fallen asleep. And, oh no, would you look at that, I managed to move in the right direction, and our lips have met and our hands have separated, mine going up to his neck to pull him closer to me, his doing pretty much the same for me. His lips, as I've said before, were soft and hot, and his whole mouth tasted like cinnamon, and he's so talented with his tongue it makes me want to build a shrine to it and worship it all day.

He bites down on my lower lip, and suddenly he's succeeded in turning me into a pile of quivering, gibbering Roxas-jelly, and to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

That last little section there is basically the strange games Sora watched Roxas and Axel play with one another, shortly before Yuffie turns up.

Okay, review if you liked it, review if you didn't, and tell me why. It's 4.23 in the morning. I think i need to go to bed .

x


End file.
